evilfandomcom-20200215-history
He Who Defeat Monsters
He Who Defeat Monsters is a term/setting for TV media, animation, movies and books which popularized by TV Tropes. It is about an evil character who gradually become from a villain to an anti-hero until he or she becomes a full blown hero. Overview What Made He Who Defeat Monsters is opposite of He Who Fight Monsters? This term is similar to He Who Hunts Monsters as it discussed on character developement where he/she may either become better hero or something that bad, if not worse than villains. But for He Who Defeat Monsters case, it's about villain whom become a hero by him/herself or help of another. It's not necessarily came from TV Tropes site as it based on the old saying, "If you can't beat them, join them". This alluded an evildoer whom become a hero by choice or the plot of fiction where they featured at, particulary if they become tired with their rivalries against heroes whom normally opposed them. This always happens when a villain found another villains much powerful who wants to kill him or someone important to him (Villain for a Villain), and the former try to become in a hero, in others circumtances can be happen if they someone who try to kill and/or corrupt innocent people in front of the latter villain and try to culprit him on them, and they try to clean him/her name defeat the big bad in the process. :NOTE: Is interesting to note that all the character in the list below are Anti Villain, Villains by Proxy, On & Off villains and Evil Vs. Evil, and by definition a Complete Monster can never qualify in this category. This another form of Villains' Absolution, and a Branch from Villains Redemption. Examples *'El Tigre': He is a good example of this category, He is presented a hero and villain (ocasionally), but someone try to hurt his family or her friend Frida Suarez, He will defeat them, This ironically lead to his good ending. **'Black Cuervo': On other Hand, Black Cuervo is presented as an Anti Villain/Anti Hero who sometimes try to help (or attack) manny if her interest are the same, this curiosly lead in her redemption. *'Shego': Always try to fight Kim possible, Shego is always see as an enemy and occasionally and ally to her. This conclusion leads to her join forces with Kim Possible and Ron Unstoppable, At the end of the series and with the help from Dr Kraken, they defeat the two powerful aliens warlords, which ironically lead her with Dr Kraken to Redemption and both are see as Hero to all humanity. *'Rachel Lang': Though Rachel was a good intentioned character, she is more acuratelly an anti-hero, she is still seen as a Protagonist Villain, but at the end, she kill the people responsible for droving her best friend to suicide and she saved her boyfriend Jesse Ryan from certain death, which ironically lead to her redemption. *'Godzilla': He epitomize the trope himself, More specifically his 2014 incarnations who hunts the true villains (The M.U.T.O.s), and he clearly have no evil intention against humanity. *'Claudette Vance': She is Another good example of this, After she become the queen, she try to prtect the continent from the swamp witch and even before she become the queen she try to protect her sister leina. **'Elina Vance': Though a bully, Elina always try to protect her sister leina and she was worry about for her presumed dead. **'Aldra': She is another good example of this category as she with the help from her sister Annelotte, they defeat the swamp witch and save her mother Werbellia from her possesion. *'Darth Vader': He is without doubt, a good example of this category, As he save son, and (indirectly) the all galaxy from the tyranny of Emperor Palpatine when he kill him, when he throw him into the reactor core, and luke latter save vader, but die shortly after, but no before he tell to his he can forgive him which lead to his redemption and finally join with the force. *'Zabuza Momochi': He is another good example of this, after he understand the sacrifice of haku, he embrace his humanity and try to avenge his death, which this lead to his redemption. **'Haku': he is another good example of this category, though he see himself as weapon, he always try to defend zabuza and his ideals, at the end he defend Zabuza from the attack of kakashi and try to be forgived by zabuza which is done, this ironically lead to his redemption. *'Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion': He is another good example of this, he want revenge on the treacherous necromancer Quan Chi. Category:About Villains Category:Absolution Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts